Today many people recognize the value of exercise and various types of muscle manipulation work to help promote a healthy body. Exercise promotes, among other things, cardiovascular health, strength, and endurance. Muscle manipulation work includes, without limitation, massages, roller work, trigger point work, and the like for muscles, tendons, and connective tissue. Trigger points (also known as muscle knots) are sensitive spots that are typically the result of injuries or overactive use. Muscle manipulation work can help relax and loosen muscles and promote rehabilitation.